Episode 1001 (18 July 1994)
Synopsis Phil is desperate to see Kathy and Ian's inquiry into Richard's past takes him north to Doncaster. Meanwhile, Binnie is looking for Miss right flatmate. Natalie and Michelle are still running the café. Phil comes in again and Natalie says that she feels sorry for him. Sourpuss is of course totally unsympathetic even though she doesn't even know why Kath is upset! They need the cash-and-carry card to get more stock. Natalie looks everywhere and of course Michelle goes home and gets it off Kathy Then she lies to Natalie saying that she found it. N knows she's lying, as she looked in the place M says she found it. So, when the post arrives, she goes to see Phil (as half owner I suppose) and says that she thought he should have the bills as Kathy wasnt there. He says "It can wait." Natalie says "Well it's not very safe. They might get stolen. Phil looks at her and says "Oh yeah? You always get burglars stealing bills." Then he probably realises that she came for a reason and says "Have you seen Kathy?" She says no but M 'found' the card even though she knows that she looked everywhere. Phil goes to Michelle's and bangs on the door but Kathy ignores it. Della and Binnie are moaning and decide to get a flat together as Binnie has loads of noisy flatmates and Della is unhappy with her mother. Binnie tells her to tell her mum, but Della refuses. Binnie says her mother had already guessed anyway, mothers do! Arthur goes to see Richard to ask for his job back. But Richard has already got someone else. Pauline and Carol go to the launderette to see Mr Papadopolous, but he isn't there, and the place is in chaos with a relative of his "helping". They think that he will give in and give their jobs back. (of course there is no other unemployed person who could possibly do the job!!) Then Richard Cole comes up and makes some incredibly rude comments. Pauline and Carol ignore him. He says "Well, glad someone in the Fowler family has some pride left. Arthur couldn't wait to lick my boots this morning..." (smirk) Pauline said "Not my Arthur!" Richard winds her up some more saying "Well, it was sad to see a grown man grovel like that!" She is cross and goes home to tell him off (rather hypocritically I think!) She wants him to apologise to Nellie, who has offered her life savings to pay the £1,000 for the insurance. Ian goes to see Nigel, and says he MUST pay something on his loan - it's been a month! And he will take his video on account. Nigel says "Please don't. I will get some tomorrow." Ian agrees to this. Then Ian went off to Doncaster and spent all day in the council office library looking at minutes of planning meetings. He found Richard had resigned with another bloke. The secretary hadn't been there 5 years ago when it happened, so she knew nothing. She told him to look in committee minutes or something to find out why he resigned. But he was being pushed out as it was 5.30. He moans to the guard, who says "Some of these young ones haven't been here long enough to remember their extensions." Ian pounces, asking the guard, who knows a lot, has been there years, and says it was some bribery type thing and the other bloke got sent down for a few years, probably out now though. Cole had just disappeared (not sure if that means he disappeared with the police still wanting him?!). Anyway, the other bloke, called Bradley, had a family firm of builders (so nice and easy to trace from Yellow pages eh!). Ian phones Cindy to tell her he is staying the night there and will be back tomorrow. She is furious, of course. Cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Della Alexander - Michelle Joseph *Binnie Roberts - Sophie Langham *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Council Receptionist - Dorothy Atkinson *Lennie - Gordon Salkilld Category:1994 Episodes